Trip to DisneylandCalifornia Adventure
by YC0407
Summary: Can you imagine the people from Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices and Harry Potter all meet up and go to Disneyland/California Adventure? If you can not imagine, then keep reading. The story is about this extraordinary trip to the theme parks in California.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Los Angeles Institute Meeting

12 Grimmauld Place, June 1998

Harry's POV

I am sitting with my friends in the house, waiting for Magnus Bane to come. Magnus, a warlock, or is he a wizard? Really, what's the difference? I don't know.

"You definitely don't know," Hermione said. So she is reading my mind. How rude! "You should have read the book Magnus gave us."

"Hey, common. You know I don't like…"

"Hello. Sorry, I'm a little late." A tall man burst into the house. He has cat-like eyes, rings on every single finger, and a pair of sandals. Wait, why sandals?

"Magnus!" Ginny said. "You are not late at all." I can tell she is kind of lying, her tone sold her out. But who cares, she is so beautiful and amazing. I love you forever and ever, Ginny!

"So, should we get going?" Asks Magnus.

"Sure. I can't actually wait!" Ron yelled. Well, he can never wait.

"Ok. Go through this door or Portal and I will see you all there," Magus said.

"See you where?" I asked. What does he mean there? What's this "there" thing? Really, no answer?!

He didn't answer me, but we still go through this Portal thing.

I feel so weird. The feeling of everything pressed onto my shoulders. But this feeling passed quickly, you know, really quickly. Soon, we are in front a big church, I mean, a really really big church. I look around and see my friends, standing next to me. They all look as confused as me.

Magnus suddenly appeared from thin air. He smiled and said, "Welcome to the Los Angeles Institute, October 2008."

London Institute, July 1878

Will's POV

Hey, why me? What have I done? Common, common! Wait! Oh my! Am I that handsome that even Magnus stares at me. Hahahaha…

"Um Will? Are you listening?" Tessa asks with her beautiful voice.

"Oh what? I agree." I yelled out without thinking.

"Will, we are talking about going with Magnus to meet a few friends," Jem said. He looks a little pale. "Nothing about agreeing or disagreeing."

"Ok. So are you three ready?" Magnus asks. "Then let's go through this Portal."

I look at the other two. They smile at me and go through the Portal. I'm the last but I never care. I really don't CARE! As I go through the Portal, I feel something is weird. This is not like a normal Portal. What have… Just then, I see an institute in front of me. Oh, so I only came out of… Wait, this is a different one.

"I feel different," Jem said. He looks perfectly healthy now. "I…"

"Me too." Says Tessa. She still looks the same, but her eyes are looks really old and filled with knowledge.

"Ok, so where are we?" I inquired.

Before Jem can say anything, Magnus said, "Los Angeles Institute, October 2008. And by the way, Jem and Tessa, you are the same person as your future. I mean, you are right now the person who went through all those hundreds of years."

New York Institute, October 2008

Clary's POV

We are all ready to go through the Portal that I made. It will lead us directly to the Los Angeles Institute and we will meet up with Magnus and his friends.

"So, are you all ready?" I asked. Looking from Jace to Alec to Izzay and to Simon.

"Yep!" Jace said in his usual arrogant way.

They walk into the Portal one by one. I got through the Portal before Jace. Suddenly, the surrounding changed. There, in front of me, is the Los Angeles sunshine and the Los Angeles Institute. And, there are six, wait, seven people, we don't even know.

"Um, what…" I start to say.

"I will explain everything since all of you are here," Magnus said.

Magnus's POV

Oh, my! There is a lot to explain. Why did I even do this? What a mess!

"Ok, first, these people here came from the past using my amazing time travelling Portal," I said to the group of biscuits from New York. Uh, and my love, Alec. "Why don't you all just introduce yourselves?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

Yes, finally! Not me who is talking forever. The people who are standing in front of me started their introductions.

Jace's POV

"I am Harry Potter. A wizard from London." The boy who has a lightning scar and a pair of stupid round glasses said.

"Hermione Granger. I am a witch from London. A friend of Harry." A girl with brown hair and good looking face said. She smiled at me. ME! I must be that handsome.

"Hey. I'm Ronald or Ron Weasley. A wizard, just like Harry." Says a boy same age as the others, who have red hair just like Clary's. They all have this crazy, weird British accent. I see.

"Hello everyone. Ginny Weasley. A witch and Ron's sister." Says a girl with identical red hair as this Ron person.

Just as they are finishing up, Magnus gives me a signal for me to speak next. Why me? Why not the others? Common! I don't want to speak at all!

"Well. Um, hey. I'm Jace Herondale. A shadowhunter from New York." I said with a bored voice. As I am finishing, a boy that looks just like me, stared at me with surprise.

"I am Clary Fairchild. Kind of a shadowhunter." Clary said with her extremely beautiful voice. She is the best!

"Alec Lightwood. Shadowhunter from New York." Alec said with his usual calmness. The same boy who stared at me stared at Alec with anger.

"Izzy Lightwood. I'm Alec's sister." The boy stares at Izzy now with the same angry expression. So rude to my friends!

"Uh, Simon Lewis. I'm a mundane right now who had some weird pass that I can't really recall fully." Simon sounded really nervous. He really needs to remember all those things that happened before.

There is a long silence. No one said anything. Not even a single soul moved. Well, the trees outside moved, but they are not a soul.

After about a long while of silence, the girl with a long and old-fashioned dress, Tessa, whom I have known as my great great great… I don't know how many "great" grandmother, said, "Hello. I am Tessa Gray. As a lot of you have known me." She looked at Magnus. "This is weird. So I am the same person who lived in 2008. This is confusing Magnus, really confusing, but it's fine."

"Yeah. Same for me." Says the boy with silvery hair, James. I barely know him but I've seen him so many times. "I am James Carstairs. A shadowhunter and used to be one of the Silent Brothers."

"I am William Herondale. Shadowhunter from London." The boy who stared at me said. So he is my, let's see, great great great great… er… Can't count how many "great" grandfather. That's why he looks just like me.

"So we've all introduced ourselves. Why don't we start packing up and go to Disney as soon as possible." Says Magnus in an urgent voice, trying to push us to work.

Even though we started packing, no one really did anything. We, shadowhunters, are learning about the world of witches and wizards. They, on the other hand, are learning about us. Our packing took about 2 hours, which Magnus wasn't too happy about it.

"Are you all ready to go now?" He asked blankly.

"Sure. Um, let's go." Clary said. She's always the best. The best of all in this great wide world.

We walk out to the garden and wait for Magnus to create a Portal. It didn't take very long but we took a long time to stop chatting.

As I am walking through the Portal, my mind is filled with happiness. Going somewhere fun and it's not a battlefield with Clary is amazing. Ok, why am I like this? This is not me. Calm down, Jace. Calm down, calm down… But really, I am happy and excited. DISNEY, HERE I COME. Just need to remind myself again, I'm the BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Entrance**

Hermione's POV

So this is Disney. This surely amazing place! I think we will definitely going to have fun here! But, there are long lines of people, waiting to get through this security checkpoint. Ugh!

"How long do we have to wait?" Ron asks. He's always impatient.

"And, did you buy the tickets?" This red hair girl, Clary, said. "I hope you did. We don't want to use confusion rune on these mundanes."

"Well, first of all, I bought the tickets for all of us. Second, I don't think you can even get through that checkpoint." Magnus said. He looks really serious. "The seraph blades that you guys are carrying."

Oh yeah. Their pretty blades that light up when you say their names. People will think they are terrorists, coming here to kill people. If that happens, we will all be in big big trouble.

"Ah, I see. What should we do then?" Izzy asks. She looks concerned. Wait, they all look concerned.

"Draw a Portal and send us all in?" Simon suggests. He is a Muggle, or Mundane, whatever, but he seems to know a lot.

"No way! We will be spotted by mundanes like you. That will be horrible." Will said. He looks disguised by this idea.

"Will, don't speak to people like that," Jem said and smiles weakly. He is always so nice. Wait, why am I saying "always"? I have only known him for about an hour.

"Then what's your suggestion? Huh?" Alec said to Will in a sarcastic voice.

"Wait, all of you. Stop!" Harry suddenly yells out. "We can use the imperius curse on the muggles." Yeah, that's a good idea. Why haven't I thought of it? I feel really stupid right now.

As I look around, I see all of the Shadowhunters surely are confused. Duh! They definitely don't know about our spells. Well, this will take a while to explain. Hope they will, uh, kind of, at least know what _imperius_ do and what it is.

Jem's POV

What is _imperius_? Something that will get us through the guards? I hope so. I really want to enjoy this with my friends, well, mostly with Tessa since we don't really go out that much.

"Um, what is this _imperius_ or whatever thing?" Will asks carelessly. He looks confused but arrogant at the same time.

"It's a curse that makes the caster to control another person's action or mind," Ginny said and smiles dryly. "It's one of the three unforgivable curses we mentioned before at the institute."

"It sounds scary. Do we have to use this though?" Alec asks.

"Surely you don't have to! You can just stay outside and wait for us." Will said sarcastically. "Descendent of Gabriel."

"Well, and your sister Cecily." I add, trying to be "helpful". "They are nothing like Gabriel. I can tell."

"You don't know…" Will starts to talk but gets interrupted by Harry.

"So are we using _imperius_ then?" He asks, definitely trying to stop the argument that Will put on.

"Yeah, sure." Tessa answers. She's always so sweet and nice. I am so busy thinking about Tessa that I didn't even know that I am blushing until…

"Are you ok, bro?" Will asks, staring at my face with a worried look.

"Uh, yeah, um, fine," I said and look at the ground and hope no one else will see me blushing.

Time went by quickly. Now we are at the security checkpoint. As we approach, I see that Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny all raise their wands and point at the guards. Suddenly, I realize that the guards no longer look alive. I mean, they stare emptily at all of us, with no spirit and soul. We passed them without any problem, but I really hope that they will be back to themselves soon.

Simon's POV

This is scary. Those guards, their eyes… I don't know if I'm looking at what's real or is it only a dream?

"Oh great! Here comes another long line." Jace said blankly.

I look toward the main entrance for California Adventure and Disneyland. Wow! What time can we even get in?! It's like 8:30 A.M. now and we are still out there, waiting to get into the park.

"Be patient. Look, this line isn't that long since it goes quicker than the security line." Hermione said helpfully.

Just as she is finishing, we are already at the front of the line. Well, this is fast. Um, I wasn't thinking this will be THIS fast though.

"Tickets." The worker at the gates said. He smiles at us, but he definitely is very unhappy. His smile is rigid and sad.

Clary handed the tickets to the worker. He checked us in carefully, probably because we look really like terrorists? Oh common! What do we do? Huh? You know that I am not really…

"Common, Simon," Clary said.

Her words snapped me out of my amazing thoughts. As I look around, I see the reason why Clary called me. I am way behind them! I run toward them and almost bump into Jace, who is turning around.

"Wow, calm down man!" Jace yells out. He always has that type of arrogance. Wait! I remembered this! Yeah!

"So, where are we going now?" Asks Harry, who is holding hand with this girl called… um, is her name Ginny?

"Get a map," Magnus said. "It's all over there. Just don't get the wrong one. You know, those annoying advertisements."

Jem, Clary and Hermione walk toward the stands to get the maps. When they come back, Jem is holding three maps, but one of them is in a completely different language. I mean, a language that no one can fully understand.

"Jem, why did you get a Chinese version?" Will asks, a little annoyed.

"Wo you wo de zi you, gen ni mei guan xi," Jem said in Chinese. Uh, did he just said in CHINESE. I can't even understand.

"Uh, where should we go?" Harry asks again. "I want to go to Cars."

"I want to go to Monsters' Inc." Jace yells.

"Cars."

"Monsters' Inc."

"Cars."

"Monsters' Inc."

"Cars."

"Monsters' Inc."

"Cars."

"Monsters' Inc."

"Cars."

"Monsters' Inc."

"Cars."

"Monsters' ... "

I stop listening to this stupid argument. I wonder how long it will take until we actually can start our first ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Ride**

Tessa's POV

"By the angles! Can you two stop arguing! We are wasting time here!" I yell at Jace and Harry.

"You have an alternative?" Jace asks. He sounds just like Will. Well, that makes sense. He is our descendant.

"Well, give me the map," I said. Jem hands me the map that is English. I study for a long time. Huh, which one should I pick…

"Let's go to the nearest ones, then to the farther ones," Hermione suggests. She is studying the map too.

"I think that's a great idea," I said. It's actually a good idea even though Harry and Jace look like they have eaten a lot of rotten eggs.

"So which one is the nearest one?" Jace asks in a hopeful voice.

"I say it's the Monsters Inc.," Magnus said. Just at that exact moment, Jace's face lights up with happiness.

"Yeah! You see, I always win in basically everything." Jace yells. He reminds me so much of Will.

"So we are agreed? Monster Inc.?" Izzy asks.

Everyone nods their heads. So we are FINALLY agreeing on something. We walk toward where Monster Inc. is, or really, where we believe it is at.

We turn the corner and see a long street, with a sign that says "Hollywood". Shops and other things are everywhere. I walk next to a shop and realize that they are all fake. They are just for looking and fun. We walk quickly pass it. Turn another corner, we come to a big stage. The opposite side of the stage is Monsters Inc.

"We are here!" Jace yells. He looks really excited. "Can I take a picture of this gigantic door?" He walks to the door and stands next to it. The door makes him very very small.

"One, two, three," Clary said, taking photos for Jace.

"How long do we have to wait?" Alec asks.

I look at the front of the ride. There is a sign that says "Wait Time: 15 minutes". I point to that sign and they all stare at it, with disappointed faces.

"Do we really have to wait for this?" Will asks.

"If you don't wait, you will never get to play anything," Magnus said. "This is actually a short line. Enjoy the shortness now."

We stay in line and wait. A few minutes later, we are in the building. The inside is being decorated with all kinds of Monsters Inc. things. Monsters are everywhere in this building.

"I don't like these monsters. They look very creepy," Clary whispers to Jace, who is smiling at all the monsters.

"They are not alive, you see," Jace whispers back.

While people around me are talking, I am thinking about all those years I have been through. Everyone who I have once loved dies around me. Jem, and Jem! Meeting him once a year is still not enough for me. Now, I get to stay with him forever and ever, well, until he dies, again.

"Tessa, come on," Jem said to me in his usual calm voice.

I got snapped out of my thoughts. Jem is holding my hand and dragging me through the line while I am stuck in my thoughts. But now, we are at the front and have to board the little car.

"We have to be separated now," I said to the others.

"What a bummer!" Ron exclaimed.

The first car come. Hermione, Clary, Jace, and Ron enter the car. The second car is Harry, Simon, Ginny, and Izzy. The third car is Magnus and Alec, and well, two other tourists. The fourth car is Jem, Will, me, and another tourist.

Ron's POV  
We sit in the unmoving car, no one is talking. Suddenly, the car starts moving and I hear a weird voice saying something, I think it's the story plot.

"We have to find the door!" The weird voice said.

Oh, so this story is about two monsters trying to find a door for this lost little girl. I see.

"Wow!" Clary yells out, I turn around and see a monster eating eyeball sushi. It should not be "Wow", it should be "Eww".

The car turns a corner and we are facing those weird yellow monsters. People call them the detectors of the monster world, but I would rather call them "Eww".

It's finally the end! Yeah! We get off the car and walk toward the exist. I thought that this will be the end, but… GIFT SHOP!

"Oh, my! Look at that monster lollipop!" Clary said excitedly. I look to where she is pointing. Eww! A monster shape lollipop! I wouldn't even bother to touch that disgusting thing.

"Wow! This gift shop is amazing! All these things!" Ginny said happily. Uh, um, next time, try to have a better taste, my sis!

"Anyone want anything?" Magnus asks. "We don't want to waste all the time in this small gift shop. We can go to the big one at the end. It basically includes everything you want."

"How did you get all these information?" I ask curiously. He really knows so much. Probably because he has lived for a long time?

"Am I the only one who actually did some work before coming here?" Magnus said. Everyone nods their heads. Magnus looks very disappointed. "Wow!"

"Well, you are the one who suggested to come here." Will said with his normal arrogance.

"I didn't mean that you do no…"

"Stop, you two," Tessa yells out before the big argument starts. She seems to know will so well, uh, well, they used to be husband and wife about what, more than a century before?

We all walk out of the gift shop. Now, there are way more people in the park than before. Everywhere seems crowded.

"So where are we going now?" Hermione asks.

"Cars!" Harry yells out.

"Tower of Terror!" Will yells out in an even louder voice. "It's close to here too!" He points at the map.

"Cars!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Cars!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Cars!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Cars!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Cars!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Cars!"

"Tower of Ter…"

WOW! Thi is just like the last argument. It's going to take years to stop this one now! I really really don't want to wait for this long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Oh My God**

Ginny's POV

Oh my! I hate this argument about where to go next! It takes forever and it's pretty boring to us, people who are just watching.

"We should just follow Hermione's rule," I said the last sentence out loud.

Harry and Will stop arguing. They stare at me with angry eyes. Wow! Now I am the target? Please, no!

"Then the Tower of Terror!" Will said. "This follows her rule perfectly."

"I agree with his suggestion," Clary said and smiled. Following that, more people nod their heads for agreement. Only Harry, my love, is not happy with this decision all of us made.

"Harry, come on. We will play Cars, but maybe just not now." I said, trying my best to persuade him.

"Fine," Harry said in a bored voice.

We walk toward the tall tower that should be the Tower of Terror. Will keep running in front of all of us. He looks very very excited. After only about a few minutes, he is almost out of our sight.

"Hold your horses, Will!" Jem yells to where Will should be. He quickly catches up with Will and holds him there. "Got you!"

We walk to the front of the tower, which have a long waiting line. I look up at the sign, "Wait Time: 55 minutes".

"What?! 55 minutes?! You gotta be kidding!" Will yells.

"No worries," Magnus said calmly. "I also bought this!" He holds up another ticket like the one we got.

"What does this do?" I ask. What can another ticket help with getting over this long line? This doesn't make sense.

"Look over there," Magnus said pointing toward a sign. I look up, the sign says, "Fast Pass". Oh, this makes sense now. "I bought Fast Pass for all of you. This line is way shorter since not everyone wants to spend more money on a pass."

We walk to the front of the gate. There is a worker in front of the Fast Pass line. There is also a machine right next to the worker. When we walk closer to the worker, Magnus holds out the ticket and let the worker take it.

"How many people?" The worker asks.

"13 people," Magnus said.

The worker scans the ticket under the machine 13 times and gives it back to Magnus carefully.

We walk pass by a lot of people who are waiting. This feels so good. Not long, we are almost at the front. Then we stop, there is still a small waiting line here. Ah, damn it! Well, here come the other bad parts. The inside of this building is filled with scary things. Vines, weird looking plants and much more. It is also very dark in here. I can't really see anything. That makes this place even more creepy. I mean, really, do you know how bad this building is? Let's say, REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD!

Izzy's POV

I'm so excited! What can be even more terrifying than being a shadowhunter? I want to try this so badly!

"Oh no! We have to be separated again!" Clary yells.

I look at the elevator looking thing for a while. Four seats on my left side, and three seats on my right side for each row. There are a total of three rows. Well, that will fit all of us just fine. Well, at least in one elevator.

Simon, Alec, Magnus and I sit on the left side of the first row. Then, I watch as Tessa, Jem, and Will sit on the right side of the first row. Clary, Jace, Harry, and Ginny sat on the left side of the second row. Ron Hermione and one tourist sit on the right side of the second row. In the end, other mundanes, um, strangers fill the rest of the empty spaces in the elevator.

The door in the front is closing. It will start in 5, 4, 3, 2… The elevator suddenly goes backwards. A lot of people are yelling, ah, not me though.

Pang, pang, pang. We are going up and up and… "AH!" I yell out, so does everyone as the elevator suddenly go downward. Wow! This is so much fun. Better than the one Jace have suggested a while ago. I like Will now, just for this good suggestion.

Pang, pang, pang, pang, pang, pang… This time, we are going much higher. Just then, I see a few cameras at the opening of the building. We are so high up. Everyone on the ground looks so small…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell and so does everyone in this elevator. This must be the biggest drop.

I close my eyes this time as the elevator go up again. Pang, pang, pang… The elevator drops once again. This time, however, no sound came out of my mouth when I try to yell. How weird?

After that, the elevator simply just stops. It is now, going forward to where we came from. We walk away from the elevator, toward the exit, well, you know what comes after the exit… GIFT SHOP!

Alec's POV

We are at a gift shop, AGAIN! I hate gift shops now. They are basically everywhere in this amusement park.

"Hey, this one is bigger than the Monsters Inc. one," Tessa said, looking around this place.

Magnus looks around and said, "I will give you time if some of you want to buy anything," He tilts his head toward me. He is always so handsome and nice and everything. I love you forever, Magnus!

Izzy is the first one to run away from us. Her disappearance is a signal and a lot of others followed her too.

After a few minutes, I am the only one who is still standing in the same spot. Ah, so they left me behi…

"Alec my dear. You are not going to buy anything?" Magnus's voice snaps me right out of my thoughts.

"I, yeah, um, I don't want anything from here," I said, almost stumbling over my own words.

So that's that. I just stand there for a long time. Watching people running around the shop, buying stuff.

Clary walks next to me, showing me a good looking bracelet. "Don't you want one of these?" She holds up some more of those identical looking bracelets to me.

"Um, I think I'm fine. You see, I don't need these bracelets." I said.

I walk out of the shop, waiting for everyone to finish. Well, mostly because I don't want to be bothered by these crazy shopping people again. After a like a while, by the way, it feels like years, they all come out of the shop holding little bags.

"So what's next?" Will asks. Oh no! Not that question again.

"No, that's too far," Jace says. No no no! Please don't start this all over again.

"Actually, it is the next one on the map, you see," Hermione said calmly, pointing at the map.

"I don't see a Cars on the… Oh! It's called the Radiator Springs Racers," Tess said, studying the map.

"Ok, we will go there," I said. Please just go there without an argument.

"Sure," Everyone said in unison.

Finally! One time where we actually agree on something! This is such an improvement! I hope this Radiator Springs thing is fun.


End file.
